Conventionally, in relation to light devices for vehicles, there has been known a configuration in which an illumination range of emitted light is enlarged while maintaining appearance quality of the light body.
PTL 1 discloses a combination lamp for a four-wheeled vehicle so configured that a housing having a headlight, turn signals and position lamps is covered by a single lens, in which by contrivance as to the layout of reflectors and the lens cutting, the emitted light from the turn signals located on the outer sides in regard of the vehicle width direction can be emitted not only to the outer sides in the vehicle width direction but also in the direction of the center of the vehicle body.